Jova
is the first town encountered in Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. Early basic items can be bought in this town once the player has acquired enough Hearts, including a Thorn Whip, Holy Water and a White Crystal. Simon can also heal his wounds at the church. Geography This town can be thought of as the "center" of Simon's Quest. Simon starts out in the upper left corner whenever he starts a new game or continues using a password. The town consists of three levels. The top is a single platform with a church in the center. The middle is segmented with shops at the east and west side. The bottom level is broken up by areas of water that Simon must jump over or fall to his death in. To the east of this town lies a relatively easy path that takes you to the town of Veros. It starts out forested (the Jova Woods), and then you have to cross the South Bridge and into another forested area, the Veros Woods. Taking the upper path will take you to Berkeley Mansion, while taking the lower path will take you to the town of Veros. To the west is the Belasco Marsh, which has some tough creatures for someone who only has a leather whip. In order to cross the marshes without taking damage, you will need some Laurels, which can be picked up two towns east in the Town of Aljiba. It leads to the Dead River. The land of Transylvania in this game is divided by a great river that forks as it heads south (an island is in the middle of this fork). Jova is located south of the fork. To the north are some mountains and beyond that near the tip of the fork are the ruins of Dracula's Castle. There is no path directly between Castle and the town of Jova in the game though. The Dead River is the south-west fork of the great river, while the South Bridge takes you across the south-east fork of this river. Villagers ;Upper level *Old Man #1 - Found in the upper "floor", he is the first villager you encounter in the game. He tells you "FIRST THING TO DO IN THIS TOWN IS BUY A WHITE CRYSTAL". You will find the merchant in the mid-level of this town who will sell you a white crystal, which you will need to enter the first mansion. *Old Man #2 - Also found in the upper floor, he tells you "A CROOKED TRADER IS OFFERING BUM DEALS IN THIS TOWN". There really are no crooked traders in this town, his only purpose may be to try to dissuade you from buying the items found in this town. Ignore him. *Priest of Jova - This is the first priest you encounter and he is located in the first church you will find. Like all priests, he will heal all your wounds if you enter his church and talk to him and tells you "REST HERE A WHILE". ;Mid level *Old Man #3 - An old man who tells you "13 clues will solve Dracula's riddles." Clues, which appear as books, are hidden throughout the game and there are indeed 13 of them. The townsfolk will often tell you where to try to find these clues. *Thorn Whip Merchant - A cloaked merchant in the western shop of Jova. He will sell you a Thorn Whip for 100 hearts. This has double the attack of the Leather Whip that you started out with and will make traveling to far away areas much easier. *Young Man #1 - A young man who tells you "RUMOR HAS IT, THE FERRY MAN AT DEAD RIVER LOVES GARLIC". The Dead River is to the left of Jova, but the ferry man doesn't like garlic. *Young Man #2 - A young man who tells you "A FLAME IS ON TOP OF THE 6TH TREE IN DENIS WOODS". The Denis Woods is located at the furthest west point of the map and will require Dracula's Heart in order to get there. Near as anyone can tell, no such "flame" exists on the in 6th tree in the forest. *White Crystal Trader - A cloaked merchant wandering the streets of Jova. He will sell you a White Crystal for 50 Hearts. This crystal will allow you to enter the first mansion. Despite what Old Man #1 told you, it would probably be wiser to buy the other two weapons sold in this town first, since this will make collecting hearts easier. *Holy Water Merchant - A cloaked merchant in the eastern shop in Jova. He will sell you Holy Water for 50 hearts, which you will need to fight creatures below you and can break some blocks on the ground, revealing hidden areas. ;Lower level *Old Man #4 - An old man who tells you "YOU HAVE A FRIEND IN THE TOWN OF ALDRA, GO AND SEE HIM". The town of Aldra is right across the Dead River. When you have enough strength and the ability to summon the Ferryman, head left and allow the Ferryman to give you a ride across the river. The friend in question is most likely the Crystal Trader who will trade your blue crystal for a red one. *Old Man #5 - An old man who tells you "A MAGIC POTION WILL DESTROY THE WALL OF EVIL". This is a hint that Holy Water, which can be bought in this town, can destroy some walls and floor areas. *Young Man #3 - A young man who tells you "CLUES TO DRACULA'S RIDDLE ARE FOUND IN THE TOWN OF VEROS." One of the 13 clues that Old Man #3 told you about can be found in the next town to the right, Veros, which can be reached by heading right across the Jova Woods, crossing a long bridge, heading into the Veros Woods, and taking the lower path. Jova at night While villagers go about their business and may help Simon during the day time, at night they all hide in their houses and the streets are overrun by Zombies. It is not possible to enter buildings at night. These zombies are slower than Simon and can be killed with two hits with Simon's Leather Whip or Holy Water. Simon can take them out with a single hit with a Thorn Whip. Killing these creatures and taking their hearts is an excellent way to save enough to be able to buy the important items in this town. Enemy Data Gallery Jovavillage.png|Town rip Trivia *The burning town the player fights in at the beginning of Castlevania: Rondo of Blood is Aljiba from Simon's Quest, although it does resemble Jova more. **"Cemetery" (level 3') should be near the "Town" (level 1). There is no cemetery near Jova, but there is a cemetery near Aljiba. Jova - 01.gif|'Jova' from Simon's Quest Aljiba - 01.gif|Aljiba from Rondo of Blood DXC-Aljiba.png|Aljiba from The Dracula X Chronicles External links *NES Game Atlas hints: Scan of pages 152-153 and 158-159 hosted on the Castlevania Dungeon Category:Towns Category:Simon's Quest Locations